Outlaws
by Joie23
Summary: AU: 'You are not allowed to make me fall in love with you.'


_**This story is loosely based on the song ''Outlaws'' by Joe Purdy.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

She drives in silence throughout the night. Without a specific direction to go to, she feels content for the first time in years. They say one cannot run from ones past, but hers is now miles behind. This uncertainty is a brand new experience. One she's slowly beginning to enjoy. She promises herself to be more courageous.

It is time she starts doing whatever _she_ desires.

There are doubts, of course. Voices, both familiar and strange, tell her that she should turn the car around before she goes too far, before it becomes too late, before she starts regretting everything. In moments like those, she sings Tali's favorite song from the top of her lungs. The silence that follows makes her feel just a bit uncomfortable and she laughs upon realizing she's being silly.

**xxx**

She can go for hours without resting, days if necessary, but the car needs gasoline. A cup of warm coffee sounds good, too. She stops at a town in the middle of nowhere and drinks the best coffee she's ever tasted. The pregnant waitress makes her eat breakfast and they chat about nothing of importance. It is nice having a conversation with a stranger. She makes sure she leaves a generous tip.

''Nice ride you've got yourself here, sweetcheeks.''

Deep green eyes greet her when she returns to the car. He is leaning against the hood and there's a backpack on the ground near his feet.

''Where're you heading?''

''Nowhere.'' She shrugs. ''Everywhere.''

''Want some company?''

Deep green eyes watch her hopefully and she cannot find a reason to refuse. She picks his backpack and puts it in the back seat with her own. He claps his hands excitedly and quickly hops in the car. She already likes him.

**xxx**

''You are not allowed to make me fall in love with you.''

''Don't worry, sweetcheeks.'' He replies casually. ''I don't believe in love.''

**xxx**

''What the fu- _Are you_ _mad_?''

Tali's favorite song is on her lips once more and surely not for the last time. She wakes her new companion from his sleep, but it does not matter, she has to sing the whole song. Eli's voice is the loudest. He does not even yell, Eli never yells, yet she only hears _him_ clearly. The others shut up the moment she starts singing, but Eli is ever resisting. He stops talking just moments before the song ends.

''I am sorry for waking you up.''

(''Picking up a complete stranger. What were you thinking, Ziva?'')

''Are you ok?''

(''It's been hours and you still don't even know his name. You disappoint me.'')

''What is your name?''

''Tony.''

''I'm Ziva.''

He smirks and shakes her hand.

''Well, _Ziva_, I think this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship.''

She tries to remember where she heard that one before, but fails miserably. On his genuine annoyance.

**xxx**

She's done putting gas in the car when he suddenly runs out the store. He's holding a case of beer, a brown paper bag and a wide smile on his face. Before she manages to understand what is going on, she finds herself behind the wheel. Somebody's shooting at them, but they are far out of reach.

''You're one hell of a partner, sweetcheeks.''

Her laughter joins his as the sun hides behind the mountain that has grown high ahead the way they're driving.

**xxx**

She slaps him real hard when they finally stop. He lets her.

He kisses her to shut her up. She lets him.

They make love for the first time that same night.

**xxx**

She easily falls into this new routine. They never leave the road, always hit small towns, always sleep in the car, always fight and make up after escaping. He makes her fall in love. On a drunk night, he tells her he lied.

''It is time to stop, yes?''

The time of their lives cannot last forever.

''How does Mexico sound, sweetcheeks?''

She has to bite her tounge from keeping herself telling him it sounds like a dream.

(Strangely, the voices are silent. Even Eli's.)

**xxx**

Deep green eyes observe her anxiously. She is focused on driving. Their destination isn't far now and she cannot wait to arrive. She is tired from this car, its white wheel and uncomfortable seats. She longs to walk and sleep in a real bed and eat cooked meals. She needs certainty. It is time to be courageous again.

''I am pregnant.''

Deep green eyes softly smile as he takes her trembling hand into his steady one.

''I know, sweetcheeks.''

**xxx**

Every night, inside the safety of the small house she calls home, Tali's favorite song soothes their child into peaceful slumber.

* * *

**What'd you think? :) **


End file.
